Stratusfy Me
by Princess-asturia
Summary: Being in love is not the end of the story, but the start of the struggle on how to keep it when no one agrees to it. Sequel to Stratusfied Lover
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Stratusfy Me

**Author:** Princess-asturia

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I don't own this… the owner owns this.

**Chapter 1: People's Choice  
**

Trish could feel every glare that was directed to her, it's been a year since she formally dated Eddie and now fans from all over the globe give her mails telling her how disappointed they are of their relationship.

"And making her way to the ring; the Women's Champion; Trish Stratus!"

**6-6-6**

Eddie gazed from the TV in Trish's locker room, getting hurt on the fact that's he's the reason why people are booing the women's champ.

"Eddie, it's not your fault."

He turned around and sighed. "Chris, how am I supposed to get her back on track?"

"She is on track, Eddie... believe me when I tell you she never looked better." Jericho said. "Before you came to her life, Eddie... she never gave importance to her health."

"But she's suffering." Eddie mumbled.

"She's not... believe me. She's not the type that would do as she's dictated upon, well at least after she met you."

"I don't want her to be unhappy... I want her to get the respect she deserves, and she's not gonna get it, if she stays with me, hommie."

"She will be, if you leave her."

**6-6-6**

"Trish..."

"I know it's hard for you, Eddie." She sighed. "But please, don't leave me."

"You're not happy." Eddie said.

"I am." She smiled. "As long as I'm with you."

_**You have 50 mails**_

Trish rushed to her laptop and scanned the unread messages. "At least we get responses." She chuckled

"Yeah... bad ones." Eddie fumed. "Why can't they get a clue?"

"Never mind those people... as long as we're together, we'll be happy."

**6-6-6**

"Randy you big pig!" Victoria snapped. "Get out of my locker room this instant or I'll kick your nuts!"

"Oh really, you will?" He smirked.

"Get out!" Victoria fumed kicking Randy's shin instead.

"OW! Okay, I'll leave."

"Ugh! I swear to god that guy's killing me!"

"So? You're dating?"

"Stacy!" She beamed and realised her friend's question. "Of course not!"

"I thought you were... coz I mean... it's the latest scoop."

Victoria gave out a sigh of anger. "I'm not dating him!"

"Oh really?" Stacy raised a brow.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Like a polished mirror."

**6-6-6**

"And oh yeah, Amy's totally dating Adam." Trish said. "No wonder Matt's in the dumps."

"I heard that Lisa's dating Randy, too." Eddie laughed. "Can you believe it? The most unlikely people, dating like no one's business... can you think of couples like them?"

"I can name you one." Trish giggled.

Eddie snickered. "Oh yeah... the pioneer of the weird couple."

Trish smiled as she gazed into his eyes. "Of course, who would have the guts but us?"

"And oh yeah, Jackie sent this." Eddie said, handing Trish an invitation.

"You're invited to the wedding of Jacquelyn Suzanne Gayda and Charlie Haas!" She screamed. "They're finally getting married!"

Eddie smiled. "When will ours be?"

Trish gazed at Eddie with tears in her eyes. "Oh Eddie, I'm so flattered... but... I don't know when it's going to be."

"I can wait." Eddie smiled. "I can, just for you mamacita."

Trish smiled and gazed at her laptop. "It's the people's choice thatwe can't stay together, so let's prove them wrong."

Eddie saw the great determination on her eyes and smiled. "We'll prove them wrong."

"Like you said, they mean nothing..." Trish smiled. "I can't live my life the way people want me to, not anymore."

**_Preview: Chapter 2: Does it even matter?_**

_"Why won't we just take a break and cool off for some time?"_

_"Are you serious?"_

_"Coz..." _

_"No! Shut up and listen to me!"  
_

**Author's note:** It's been a long time, and I wanted to write the whole sequel before I update it... so here it is... the sequel to Stratusfied Lover. Hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Stratusfy Me

**Author:** Princess-asturia

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I don't own this… the owner owns this.

**Special Thanks to:** Benoitschick

**Chapter 2: Does it even matter?  
**

Victoria laughed as Trish giggled her way to telling her date with Eddie. "Eddie makes you forget the fact that you're facing a new oponent this Wrestlemania."

"So what? I don't care about that psycho Mickie." Trish said. "All I know is that Eddie's the best!"

"I don't think people really like you going out with him." Lita said.

"But they like him, right?" Trish said; confused. "I don't get it! They like me... and they all adore Eddie, but how come they don't like us together?"

"It's the chemistry, girl." Torrie said, flipping her hair on one side to the other. "Can you help me here! I need my hair done, my match is in three minutes!"

"Just let it be." Victoria rolled her eyes. "You've tried just about every style and we're running late on the match."

"FINE! I'll keep it as is!"

**6-6-6**

Eddie sauntered towards the back. "Trish, I need to talk to you, really badly."

"Oh Eddie!" Trish said.

"I think we ought to talk about us."

"What do you mean, about us?" Trish smiled. 'Oh my god I think he's gonna ask me to marry him!'

"Why don't we take a break and cool off for some time?"

"Are you serious?" Trish said with disbelief.

"Coz..."

"No! Shut up and listen to me!" Trish snapped. "I didn't go out with you for popularity's sake, Eddie! Coz if I would, I'd just go out with Jay or Dwayne! I didn't just suddenly fall for you, coz babe... I'm as real as real can be! And lastly, Eddie, I didn't urge Lisa to date Randy for nothing! I did it just so I can keep you for myself! Got it!"

Eddie could only laugh. "The fans-"

"Does it even matter?"

"It doesn't... not for me." Eddie said. "But what about you?"

"I wouldn't get mad if it does, my love." Trish's voice mellowed. "I'm sorry, it's just that I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, mamacita." Eddie hugged Trish

**6-6-6**

"Hey baby."

"Baby your butt, Orton! You're late!" Victoria fumed.

Randy laughed and hugged her. "I'm never going to be late again, I promise."

"Well you better, or I'll kick your butt." Victoria smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you think they're doing fine?"

"Who? Eddie and Trish?" Randy said. "Of course they are... trust them."

Victoria nodded. "Yeah..."

"So... wanna go for dinner, now?"

"I'm hungry." Victoria laughed. "Does that answer your question?"

Randy nodded and planted a kiss on her lips.

**6-6-6**

"Let's face it, man... they don't care." Edge said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... and you don't care that you're dating my ex." Matt grumbled over the phone.

"Hey! It's not the topic Matt!"

"I know, Adam... I'm aware. Just stick with me here." Matt said

"Whatever, Matt."

"Oh yeah! Randy's totally getting bossed around by Lisa."

"And Ashley's doing the same to you." Edge said flatly.

"I tell you, man, women are changing... they don't like being the simple people anymore."

"And it bothers you, why?"

"Coz I want a girl who'll stay home and do the laundry and take care of the children while I'm away for work."

"When you get married. I'm pretty much sure, you'll be the one waiting for Ashley's paycheck."

"What the heck!" Matt yelped. "And you'll be waiting for Amy's as well."

**6-6-6**

"And then we'll have at least eight children." Trish said.

"Eight? Isn't it a bit too much?"

"Either that or we'll have a dozen." Trish giggled. "I want to have a big family Eddie."

"I do, too. But eight?"

Trish smiled and nodded. "Okay... we'll settle for five."

**Author's note:** How was it? Well, I won't be able to update for a while coz I need to do something.

_Preview to the next chapter:_

_Chapter 3: Hardest Thing To Do_

_"I'm sorry... but for the good of the business, I'm going to have to fire you." Mr. McMahon said gravely._

_"It's okay... I'm sure it's for the best."_

_"I want you to know that you can still work for WWE on the side lines."_

_"I'm fine with it." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Stratusfy Me

**Author:** Princess-asturia

**Disclaimer:** Okay, I don't own this… the owner owns this.

**Special Thanks to:** Eddie Guerrero's Mamacita, Benoitschick

**Chapter 3: **Hardest Thing To Do**  
**

Eddie smiled and nodded. "Five would be fine."

Trish smiled. "But I still want it to be eight."

Eddie sighed. "You're hopeless."

"You'll never know... we might have four twins!"

"If that's the case, then we'll stop at six."

"Ow come on!"

**6-6-6**

"And the winner for the best husband who gets bossed around is... tada! Paul Michael Levesque!" Randy laughed.

Triple h looked at Randy. "And the winner for the best bossed boy friend is Randy Keith Orton!"

"Guilty as charged." Randy laughed.

"You are seriously creeping me out." Triple h said flatly. "I have to go home, I promised Steph, I'd do the laundry for the rest of the year."

"Why?"

"The creeping me out thing or the laundry?"

"The laundry, duh!"

"She's pregnant... you expect me to sit around watching her struggle with her baby and the laundry? Of course not! I'd kick myself if I see her suffer with that!"

"No need to snap at me, Champ... I was just asking."

**6-6-6**

"Women love saying stuff in the beginning, but once they give birth, everything's gonna change."

"Really? Are you sure with that?" Eddie said.

"I'm sure." Triple h laughed. "It goes the same with Steph; first she wanted to have five, now, she wants to have only one."

"Now that's a big change."

"I know."

"I hope that goes the same with her." Eddie said

**6-6-6**

Victoria looked at Eddie who was sweating bullets. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

Eddie smiled and nodded. "Yeah... maybe."

"I'm pretty much sure you'd be moved to Raw."

"I hope not... I don't want to cramp Trish's thing."

Victoria laughed.

**6-6-6**

"Now, I know that you treasure your job, Eddie." Mr. McMahon said. "But I need to release you."

"Great dad... I'm sure that's about the greatest speech ever." Shane rolled his eyes. "Make it a bit lighter."

"How? You can't make it lighter, I'm firing someone here."

"Just make it a bit acceptable." Shane said.

"You called me Mr. McMahon?"

"Yeah, Eddie." Mr. McMahon cleared his throat. "Sit down, please."

Eddie sat down and looked at both McMahons.

"Eddie... I just..." Mr. Mcmahon paused. "I'm sorry... but for the good of the business, I'm going to have to fire you." Mr. McMahon said gravely.

"It's okay... I'm sure it's for the best." Eddie said

"I want you to know that you can still work for WWE on the side lines."

"I'm fine with it." Eddie nodded. "I'll go pack my things."

"I'm gravely sorry." Shane said. "It's not personal..."

"I know."

**6-6-6**

"You're... fired?" Trish said. "But you were supposed to regain your title."

"They have a valid reason, Trish... I'm killing the business."

"Screw this business, then!" Trish said. "Damn McMahons!"

"Don't say that, Trish. I won't be jobless, I'll work on the side lines."

"I don't want you to work on the side lines, Eddie. I'm happy seeing you getting cheered by the crowd. I see you walk that ramp, and the people are at the edge of their seats thinking what you'll do next, and I love that."

Eddie laughed. "What I'll do next? Cheating and stealing?"

"People love seeing you like that, Eddie." She smiled. "And I love it more than they do."

Eddie hugged her.

"I'm happy as long as you are."

"I am... coz now, you'll be able to regain their respect."

"I'm happy, as well." She said finally after a long thought.

**6-6-6**

"You what?"

"I fired him." Mr. McMahon said.

"For what?"

"Coz it needs to be done."

"You're just power tripping again!" Steph snapped. "How could you release him?"

"Not like I have a choice."

"You have a choice, daddy! You're the chairman!"

"What do you want me to do, then? Pull them apart and rehire Eddie?"

**Author's note:** Sorry for firing Eddie... I just need to do it for something in the future.

_Preview on the next chapter:_

_Chapter 4: The Only Option_

_"I'm not asking you... I'm telling you it's the only way."_

_"Well, I don't want it, Steph."_

_"You know you want to do the right thing."_

_"I'll think about it." _


End file.
